Stairwells and Elevators
by Kames111
Summary: What happens when James and Kendall spend a little "quality" time together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for SassyKames, Merry Christmas Darlin', sorry this is a few days late, but it was insane here for a while.**

**Rated "M" for mature themes and sexual situations. Adults only please.**

James woke up feeling a chill. He realized that he and Kendall had fallen asleep up on the roof of the Palmwoods. They had gone up to watch the stars and fallen asleep. He looked at his watch and yawned "Kendall, come on babe, wake up."

"Hmmm?" Kendall murmured as he rolled over onto his back.

"It's after one in the morning, we need to get in and go to bed."

"Okay" Kendall said yawning.

He opened his eyes half way and looked up at James "What?"

"Damn, you are so sexy" James said reaching down and kissing him.

"Mmmm James, I thought you wanted to go to bed" Kendall said.

"Good plan, let's go!" James said suddenly invigorated.

He pulled Kendall up and grabbed the blanket from the ground.

"Will you slow down!" Kendall said as James hurried him to the door.

James pulled Kendall through the door and into the stairwell. Halfway down to the next floor he stopped and dropped the blanket on the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

James just smirked and ran down to the next level and locked the door. He made his way back up smiling broadly.

"Oh no you don't " Kendall said shaking his head. "I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

James pushed Kendall down until he was sitting on a step and latched onto his neck.

"Ugh, James stop!" Kendall said trying to push the larger boy off of him.

James just hummed into his neck and continued kissing along the other boy's jaw line.

His hands moved under Kendall's shirt and pushed it up and over his head.

"James…" Kendall said and then moaned softly as James started kissing his chest and then swirled his tongue around a nipple. He gave it a little nip and Kendall gasped "Still want me to stop?"

"Y-yes" Kendall panted.

"Are you sure?" James asked as his hand moved down and he popped the button on the other boy's jeans.

"Ummmm" Kendall murmured his eyes half closed.

"Trouble concentrating?" James smirked as his hand moved inside his boyfriend's jeans and began stroking him. He smiled as he felt Kendall's cock grow harder and found his own jeans suddenly tighter.

He pushed the jeans down and started running his tongue down Kendall's firm abdomen, stopping and looking up at the other boy. Kendall's eyes were now closed and he was biting his lower lip. James smiled and pulled the jeans down and mouthed Kendall through his boxers.

"James!" Kendall gasped as he ran his fingers through the other's soft brown locks.

"Hmmm, yes love" James said as he pushed the boxers down and ran his tongue down the underside of the now firm shaft.

"M-more" Kendall begged.

James smiled and reached up and kissed Kendall deeply "I thought you were tired."

"Shut up and finish what you started" Kendall said.

James' hand encircled Kendall's cock and gave it a tug, then he rubbed his thumb across the slit.

"J-Jamie…" Kendall whined.

"Yes?"

"Stop teasing already."

"Oh, now you want me to get serious?" James said as he kissed Kendall again, his tongue happily swirling around that of his younger lover. His hand was still holding onto Kendall's cock and he started pumping him slowly.

Kendall moaned deeply and nodded.

"Suck" James ordered as he held his fingers up to Kendall's mouth. Kendall took them in his mouth and worked his tongue around them and then inhaled sharply pulling the fingers deeper into his mouth.

"Wow, that feels incredible" James said as his lover continued to suckle on the three digits. James was nearly mesmerized by the sight and Kendall smirked and pulled off the fingers. He ran his tongue over his lips and smiled.

James immediately latched back onto the other's mouth as he moved his hand back to his lover's tight opening. He inserted one finger and Kendall moaned into his mouth. James worked the finger in and out and a moment later added a second. Kendall gasped at the intrusion, but James kissed him again and then started sucking on his pulse point. He pushed his own jeans and boxers down and Kendall reached down and took a hold of James' throbbing member. He tugged at it and then ran his fingers along the length as James inserted a third finger. Kendall grabbed a hold of James bicep with his free hand and James buried his face into his neck, kissing him. After a moment Kendall relaxed and James moved all three fingers in and out.

Once he was satisfied Kendall was prepared enough he parted the other boy's legs and pushed them up a little.

"Ready?" he asked kissing Kendall's abdomen.

"Jamie…hurry" Kendall whimpered.

James held Kendall's hips steady as he lined up and then slid into his lover's body.

Kendall hissed and wrapped his arms around James' neck.

"Just let me know" James whispered as he kissed Kendall.

A couple of minutes later Kendall whispered "Move."

James pulled out half way and slowly slid back in and continued to do this until he knew Kendall was fully adjusted. Then he lifted Kendall's back up off the stairs and started thrusting harder.

Kendall gasped as James' brushed against his prostate "There Jamie, please."

James smiled and changed his angle slightly and picked up the pace.

"Jamie!" Kendall shrieked as he hit his prostate dead on.

His cries echoed eerily in the stairwell and James found himself turned on even more. He continued to thrust harder and Kendall's cries bounced off the walls and came back to them.

James was now pounding into his lover and Kendall's body would move up the steps and then back down, creating even more friction.

Kendall threw his head back panting and James latched onto his throat nipping and sucking at it. "God baby, so tight!" James moaned as Kendall's walls constricted around him.

"I'm so close" he moaned as he continued to slam into the younger boy.

He reached down and started stroking Kendall who moaned even louder.

"Almost there" he panted as his hand began to keep time with his thrusts. Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck and held on tightly and then arched backwards as he reached his orgasm. "Jamie!" he screamed as he held onto the other boy. James came a moment later crying out Kendall's name and he pulled Kendall up to him as he rode out his own orgasm.

James laid Kendall back onto the stairs and kissed him as he pulled out.

They both lay there as they tried to catch their breath.

They got up a few minutes later and pulled on their clothes and headed back down the stairs.

Kendall groaned.

"Are you okay babe?" James asked.

"Stairs are not so good for the back" he replied.

James looked at him "I'm sorry babe, I didn't think about that. You've got to admit that was hot though. Let's take the elevator the rest of the way."

Kendall nodded and leaned into James as they headed down the hallway to the elevator.

They waited for the doors to open and went inside.

Once inside Kendall leaned into James and kissed him. James arched an eyebrow and hit the stop elevator button.

"What are you…" Kendall started to say until James' tongue filled his mouth.

James put his arms around Kendall and then gripped his firm ass with both hands eliciting a gasp from the younger boy.

"Round two" James smiled as he quickly unbuttoned Kendall's jeans and pushed them down.

Kendall did the same to James and in a moment both were naked. James turned Kendall around and the other boy held on tightly to the railing as James thrust his cock into him. Kendall gasped and James wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him tight.

"Oh God Jamie, always so good" Kendall moaned.

James smiled and attached his lips to the back of Kendall's neck. His right hand snaked down and took Kendall's cock in his hand and he began slowly pumping it. Kendall pushed himself back into James groaning loudly.

James put his other hand on Kendall's hip to steady him as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Both boys were panting and then James felt Kendall's walls tighten around him as he came into his hand. He moved the hand to Kendall's other hip and started thrusting even harder. Kendall's eyes were closed and he bit his lower lip moaning each time James hit his sweetspot. James pulled out and turned Kendall around, lifting him so he was sitting on the railing. He quickly resumed pounding into the smaller male and Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck and started sucking on his earlobe. James kneaded his hands into Kendall's ass as he pushed himself in and out at a furious pace.

He felt the familiar curl in his stomach and bit down on Kendall's shoulder as he came again. He continued thrusting until he had filled the other boy to the brim. He was panting from the exertion and held Kendall up as he pulled out again.

He captured Kendall's mouth in his and they tongue wrestled for a few moments. Then they rested their foreheads against each other and smiled.

"Good thing this building doesn't have an escalator" James said.

"No kidding" Kendall said trying to catch his breath.

They dressed and James pushed the button for their floor.

In his office Bitters was watching the monitor that he had placed in the elevator for just such occasions.

He smiled as he stroked himself dreaming of beautiful boys who really knew how to make love.


	2. Chapter 2

James and Kendall got to the apartment and went in quietly. They decided to take a quick shower together and then get to bed. Twenty minutes later they were snuggled up in James' bed in their shared room, they soon fell into a tired but blissful sleep.

The next morning Kendall woke first and got up. He kissed James on the cheek and decided to run out for Starbuck's.

He took the elevator down to the lobby and was heading for the door when he heard Bitters call him "Hey hockey head, come here for a minute."

Kendall sighed and walked over to the desk "Yes Mr. Bitters" Kendall asked politely.

Bitters looked him up and down with a twisted smirk on his face "Come in my office, there's something I need to show you."

"What?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

"Something I think you'll find VERY interesting" the man smiled.

Kendall followed him into the office and Bitters sat down at his desk.

"What did you need? I was kinda on my way out" Kendall said.

Bitters smiled his creepy smile "I just wanted to tell you I enjoyed the show."

"What show?"

"The one last night."

"We didn't perform last night" Kendall told him.

"Well, TWO of you did and I'm requesting a private performance."

"What are you talking about?" Kendall was now thoroughly creeped out by the man's demeanor.

Bitters hit a button on his computer and a video of the elevator started playing. The doors open and two people walked in. Kendall heard James' voice say "Round two" and he paled.

"VERY nice. You two go very well together. By the way, does the REST of the world know you're together?" Bitters asked.

Kendall didn't say anything.

"I didn't think so. Now what do you think would happen if the world DID find out? Two of the hottest new pop stars outed, ALL of your sales would plummet. After all, the way the business works is teenage girls buy your music, videos, merchandise because in their delusional little minds they think they have a shot with you. If they know that you aren't REALLY interested in making their dreams come true after all…no more band." Bitters said getting up.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked.

"I told you, a private performance. I LIKE watching and the two of you certainly make it interesting. You could make pornos and make a fortune. You might consider that if word does get out."

Kendall's mind was racing, they had to destroy that recording.

Suddenly Bitters was behind him "I suggest you go get your BOYFRIEND and meet me in my apartment in half an hour. Dress nicely, but not too nicely, after all, you won't be wearing anything for very long" he leered.

"Forget it!" Kendall said.

"Okay then, I'll just make a phone call to Teen Beat and give them an exclusive and then I'll sell the video to the highest bidder. It's up to you princess" Bitters said smugly.

Kendall turned to go.

"Half an hour in my apartment or I trade a good time in for a LOT of money" Bitters told him.

Kendall walked out and headed back to the apartment.

Kendall went in and sat next to James.

He gently shook him "James, wake up."

James yawned "Just a few more minutes."

"James, please wake up" Kendall said.

James was instantly awake upon hearing the tone in Kendall's voice.

"What's wrong?"

Kendall told him about the conversation with Bitters.

"What are we going to do?" James asked.

"I don't think we have much choice, he'll destroy the band if we don't so what he wants." Kendall told him.

"That freak!" James yelled.

"I know, but what can we do?"

James sighed "Nothing I guess, we can't let him ruin the band. Let me get dressed" he said grabbing some jeans and a tank top.

After James was dressed they went down to Bitters apartment.

James pounded on the door and a smiling Bitters answered "Right on time, although you could have dressed better" he said ushering them in.

"What do you want?" James demanded.

"Just to watch you two boys have a good time, now follow me" Bitters said as he walked down the hallway. He opened the door to a bedroom "In we go" he ordered.

James took Kendall's hand and they followed Bitters into the room.

"This is my 'guest' room" Bitters said.

The boys looked at him.

"So, I want you just to do what you did so well last night. I might throw in a few suggestions here or there, but I think the two of you are probably capable of doing MOST of it on your own." Bitters said sitting in a chair facing the bed.

When they just stood there Bitters got up again "Okay, apparently you need some direction" he said taking them each by the arm.

He pushed them close together "Kiss" he ordered.

James looked at him his eyes full of hatred "DO it pretty boy."

James looked at Kendall who nodded and pulled him into a kiss. Their mouths molded together and James held Kendall closely.

"Not bad, but more tongue" Bitters said sitting down again.

"Let's just get this over with" Kendall said to James.

James nodded and kissed Kendall deeply, his tongue roaming the younger's mouth. His hands moved down and he pulled Kendall tightly up against him. Kendall's hands moved under James' tank top and pushed it up over his head and he kissed his chest. James pulled Kendall back into a kiss as he removed Kendall's shirt and his hands slid under his lover's waistband. James kissed Kendall's throat and then latched on at his pulse point. Kendall gasped and clutched him around the waist.

"On the bed" Bitters ordered.

James guided Kendall to the bed and the lay down, James half on top, still kissing him. His lips roamed down Kendall's torso, stopping to take a nipple into his mouth. Kendall gasped and his hands stroked James' brown locks. James reached back up and kissed Kendall again "Are you okay" he asked.

"No, but what can we do?" Kendall said.

James kissed him again and undid the button on his jeans. He tongue moved down Kendall's body until he reached his navel and his tongue flitted in and out of the small indentation. Kendall nearly giggled until he remembered where they were. James ran his hand down and palmed Kendall through his jeans and the other boy's breath hitched and James felt him grow hard.

James kicked off his shoes and pulled his own jeans off before pulling off Kendall's.

He lay down next to Kendall and kissed him again.

"BORING! Get on with it all ready" Bitters told them.

James glared at him "Maybe you should just rent a porn channel then."

"Why pay when I have the real thing right here?" Bitters said "Now get busy, I want to see some real action. Unless you WANT to see your pictures pasted all over the tabloids."

James through him another death glare and then turned his attention back to Kendall.

"Do some of that mouthing action, I like that" Bitters ordered.

James reached down and kissed Kendall again "I HATE him."

"ME too" Kendall said.

James moved down and mouthed Kendall through his boxers, his hands holding onto Kendall's.

Kendall's hips bucked up towards James and Bitters chuckled "VERY nice."

"Ignore him" James said as he pulled the other boy's waistband a little lower, trying to block Bitters view of as much of Kendall's body as he could.

Kendall inhaled sharply as James took him in his mouth and ran his tongue around his shaft. Kendall's eyes were half closed and he moaned quietly when James started bobbing his head up and down. He ran his hands through James' hair and bit his lower lip to keep from crying out. A couple of minutes later Kendall felt himself getting close "Jamie" he moaned.

"Hmmm" James hummed still working his mouth around his lover's member.

Suddenly Kendall thrust upward as he came and James smiled as he swallowed everything the younger boy had to give.

James pulled off and smiled as he kissed Kendall.

"More, I want you inside him" Bitters demanded.

Kendall rolled his eyes "It's not like we just DO it" he snapped.

"Just get to it" Bitters ordered again.

James pushed his boxers off and Kendall reached down and took his cock in his hand. He gave it a quick tug and James kissed him deeply as Kendall's hand moved up and down his shaft.

James put his fingers up to Kendall's mouth "Suck" he smiled sadly.

Kendall started to take James' fingers into his mouth when Bitters stopped him.

"Wait, I want to do that."

"Do what?" James yelled.

"Prepare him" Bitters smirked walking over to the bed.

"Oh no you don't, you're not touching him!" James yelled pulling Kendall close.

Bitters just smiled and pulled a tube of lube out from the nightstand drawer "Wanna bet?"

He squeezed the tube and made sure his fingers were fully coated.

"Well?" he said looking down at the two boys.

Kendall looked at James who shook his head "It's okay, just hold me."

Kendall rolled onto his side and James held him tightly, his eyes squeezed shut.

Bitters chuckled as he pushed a finger into Kendall. Kendall gripped James and pushed his head into the crook of his neck. Bitters pulled his finger out and pushed it back in smiling. Then he held onto Kendall's hip as he pushed in another fat finger to join the first. Kendall gasped and gripped James even tighter. Bitters started pumping his digits in and out of Kendall almost mesmerized by the action "God, you are a tight little thing, aren't you?" he asked as he added a third finger.

Kendall yelped and James' eyes snapped open "That's enough!" he yelled.

"Not yet it isn't" Bitters said continuing to push his fingers in and out. Kendall whimpered into James' neck and inhaled deeply when Bitters finally stopped.

"There, that should be good enough" the older man smirked. He reached down and kissed Kendall's hip and James pushed him back "Get off of him!"

"Watch it pretty boy or I will see to it that you lose everything" Bitters warned.

James ignored him "Are you okay?" he asked Kendall.

"Freak needs to trim his nails" Kendall said.

James threw a glare Bitters way again.

"Get on with it" Bitters demanded sitting back down.

Kendall held onto James as he rolled onto his back. James reached down and kissed him again as he lined himself up with Kendall's entrance. He slowly pushed in and Kendall winced, still feeling raw from Bitters fingers.

James stopped and kissed Kendall's neck "Just let me know" he whispered.

A moment later Kendall said "Move, let's just get this over with."

James nodded and pulled out halfway and then moved back in. He continued this way until he felt Kendall relaxing and then he picked up the pace.

James bent down and captured Kendall's mouth as he picked up the pace, pounding harder into the younger boy.

Kendall moaned as James hit his prostate and James aimed for that spot. He pushed Kendall's legs down a little more so he could deepen his thrusts and soon both boys were moaning, oblivious to the older man sitting in the chair and smiling, stroking himself.

After a few minutes Bitters got up and sat next to the two boys on the bed. He ran his fingers through Kendall's hair, whose eyes popped open and he tried pulling away from the older man's touch.

"Get away from us" James panted pulling Kendall away.

"Then separate a little so I can actually see" Bitters said.

"Get OFF the bed first!" James demanded.

Bitters smiled and pulled the chair closer.

James got up on his knees and pulled Kendall closer to him. He resumed thrusting into the younger boy, his hands holding the other's thighs firmly.

Kendall reached up grabbing a hold of James' bicep.

James leaned down and kissed him again as he picked up the pace again. Kendall moaned loudly when James hit his sweetspot and James continued to move at an incredible pace.

"I'm getting close" he told Kendall.

"Just hurry" Kendall whispered.

James pulled Kendall up, holding him tightly and moaned into his neck as he came. He lay back pulling Kendall on top of him as he rode out his orgasm. Kendall held tightly to James arms until his lover was done and then rolled over next to him. James reached over and brushed Kendall's bangs back and kissed him.

They heard a loud moan and James looked at Bitters in disgust as the man jerked himself off.

Kendall rolled his eyes and pulled himself into a ball, curling up next to James.

"Are you DONE?" James asked Bitters.

Bitter just moaned again.

James grabbed his clothes. He pulled on his boxers and jeans and then handed Kendall his. Kendall winced when he sat up and James noticed something "You're bleeding" he said in shock.

"His fingernails" Kendall said as he pulled on his clothes.

James made a move towards the older man, but Kendall stopped him "Let's just go."

James put his arm around Kendall and they headed for the door.

"I'll call you when I want another show" Bitters panted from the bedroom.

"I'm gonna kill him" James said as he headed back to the bedroom.

"James, no. Let's just get out of here" Kendall said.

James looked at Kendall who was pale and shaking. He pulled him to him "I'm going to fix this, I promise" he said.

"We need that video or there's nothing we can do" Kendall whispered.

James nodded and putting his arm around Kendall's waist again, lead him through the front door and back home.

Once they got back Kendall went into the bathroom, James went running in when he heard him throwing up.

James sat next to him and rubbed his back until he finished. Kendall sat back against him "I need a shower" he said.

James turned on the water and helped Kendall undress. He pulled off his own clothes and they got into the shower together. Kendall started scrubbing and James had to stop him before he made himself bleed. He poured some shampoo into his hand and gently lathered Kendall's hair and then rinsed it. He pulled the boy close and kissed him gently. He grabbed two towels and wrapped one around his waist and then one around Kendall.

He towel dried Kendall's hair and then grabbed the anti-biotic ointment from the cupboard.

"We have to do this" he told the blonde as he squeezed a generous amount onto his finger.

Kendall sighed and nodded, letting the towel drop from his waist.

"Lean against the counter" James instructed.

Kendall put his hands on the counter, and James gently inserted his finger into him.

Kendall whimpered and his knuckles turned white as he held the counter tighter.

"I'm so sorry baby, we had to do it" James said as he removed his finger and kissed the back of Kendall's neck.

"I know" Kendall said.

"Let's get dressed" James said leading Kendall to their shared room.

James grabbed some clean boxers and sweats for Kendall who quickly dressed. James pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

James sat down on the bed "Come here" he said holding his arms open.

Kendall sat next to him and James held him tightly.

"This is my fault and I'm going to fix it" James said, kissing Kendall on the forehead.

"It's not your fault James."  
"It is, if I hadn't wanted to…in the elevator, then Bitters wouldn't have recorded it."

"James, this is ALL Bitters fault. He's a pervert, who knows how many cameras he has around this place, recording God knows what" Kendall told him.

"We HAVE to get that recording" James said.

"We will, but right now I just want to sleep, okay?"

James sat back on the bed pulling Kendall with him.

"You sleep, I'll be right here" James said.

Kendall smiled softly and curled up with him.

An hour later Kendall was sound asleep when James heard Logan and Carlos come in. He carefully got up and covered Kendall with the blanket. He went out and closed the bedroom door.

"Hey James! What are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"We have a problem" he said.

Logan and Carlos were the only ones, besides Bitters, who knew about James and Kendall.

He proceeded to tell them about Bitters recording them and how he was blackmailing them into 'performing' for him.

"Tell me you didn't do that" Logan said.

James looked down "We really didn't have much choice" James said quietly.

"Oh, James. Where's Kendall?" Logan asked.

"He's sleeping, h-he got hurt" James said starting to lose his composure.

"How?"

James told him what Bitters had done and Logan paled. Carlos on the other hand turned red and started yelling "HE WHAT?"

"Carlos, shhh" James said putting his hand over his friend's mouth.

"Don't wake him up. He's already gotten sick once because of it." James said tears forming in his hazel eyes.

"Did you give him anything?" Logan asked.

"I used some of the anti-biotic ointment, but that's all" James said.

"Okay, when he wakes up we'll give him something for pain." Logan told him.

"We have to get that recording or this is never going to stop" James said.

"The monitor is in his office, right?" Logan asked.

James nodded.

"So we need to get in there and wipe it off the computer and make sure he hasn't sent it to anyone yet" Logan said thinking about their options.

He smiled "I have an idea, but we're going to have to tell Camille what's going on."

James looked at him "Are you sure about that? Because Bitters is right, if it gets out about the two of us, BTR is over."

Logan nodded and smiled again "I'm sure."


	3. Chapter 3

James had gone back into the bedroom, he didn't want Kendall to wake up alone. Logan had gone to find Camille and enlist her aid in this matter.

James kept going over everything in his head, he was furious. If Kendall hadn't stopped him, he would have killed Bitters.

Kendall moaned in his sleep and James pulled him close. Kendall wrapped his arms around James and held on tightly.

"It's going to be okay" James promised, kissing the top of the blonde's head.

* * *

Logan found Camille in the lobby and asked her to take a walk with him. He was fairly suspicious that Bitters might have the whole place wired.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"I have to ask you a HUGE favor and it has to be in the strictest of confidences. You can't tell anyone or BTR is through."

"You know I'll do anything for you guys, but why is BTR at risk?"

Logan made sure no one was within hearing distance and took a deep breath "Okay, the thing is James and Kendall are kind of together…"

"Really?"

Logan nodded "No one can know because of the band."

Camille nodded "I understand, society sucks sometimes."

He smiled "Yes it does, if the public found out then BTR would most likely be finished. It's not just us, but Kelly and Gustavo too. Gustavo put everything on the line for us so we could have our first tour. We just can't risk it."

"Okay, so what's the favor?"

"Apparently Bitters recorded James and Kendall together the other night and he's blackmailing them. He told them that they have to 'perform' for him or he sells the story and the video."

"What do you mean by 'perform' for him."

Logan took another deep breath "I guess he likes to watch, so he made them have sex in front of him. He said he's going to let them know when he wants them to do it again."

"Oh my God, what a freakin perv!"

"I know, so we need to get into his office and wipe the hard drive and make sure he hasn't sent it to anyone. Maybe see exactly WHERE he has all of his little webcams." Logan told her.

"He could have them anywhere, including any of our apartments" Camille said with a shudder.

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you AWAY from the Palmwoods."

Camille smiled "What if we replaced the video of James and Kendall with something else and then turn Bitters into the police?"

"A video of what?"

Camille smiled "I have a friend at one of the studios who can work magic with special effects. I'm sure he can come up with something, although it might take a couple of days. Once we get into Bitters office I call him and he sends us the video. We download THAT onto Bitters computer and then call the cops and press charges."

Logan smiled "You really know someone who can do that?"

"Oh yeah!" she smiled. "We are so going to take Bitters down."

Logan got a chill at the tone in her voice "Camille, sometimes you scare me."

She smiled and kissed him.

"Let's go see Jazz" she smirked.

A couple of hours later Logan and Camille returned to the Palmwoods. Her friend, Jazz was happy to help her and they were going to meet later that day so he could take some video of her and Logan.

Logan went back to the apartment where he found Kendall curled up with Carlos on the couch, watching a movie. Carlos had his arm draped protectively over his friend, James was sitting next to them staring at the TV, but not really watching.

He went into the bathroom and found the bottle of antibiotics that he had on hand. He poured out two and got a glass of water.

He went into the living room and sat on the table in front of the couch, holding them out for Kendall.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Amoxicillin" Logan told him.

"Where did you get Amoxicillin?" Kendall asked.

"Well, every time one of us needs an antibiotic I make sure to get all the refills, just in case."

"You are too smart Logie" Kendall smiled as he took the pills.

"James, why don't you and I go pick up some lunch" Logan said.

"We have food here" James said.

"I KNOW that, but the food here might be able to HEAR us" Logan said.

James looked at him confused "Did you hit your head?"

Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed James' arm "Just come on."

Logan pulled James out into the hallway and whispered "We need to go outside to talk. Bitters could have cameras everywhere."

James nodded "Sorry, kinda out of it right now."

"I know, we'll just walk down and grab some burgers and I'll tell you what Camille and I have planned."

James nodded and he followed Logan outside.

The two friends walked along in silence until they were a couple of blocks from the Palmwoods.

James sighed "Logan I'm sorry, this shouldn't be happening. I…"

"Stop it, it's not your fault Bitters is a perv. People do things like that in public all the time, it's not like you were making out in the lobby or anything."

"But still" James said.

"Look, you and Kendall have been really careful, even Camille was surprised to find out you were together. You guys have done a really good job of keeping it under wraps. You don't show any affection, outside of being friends, in public. It's just bad luck we live in a place with a voyeur."

"A what?"

"Voyeur, it's someone who likes to watch other people do things." Logan explained.

"Sick bastard' James fumed.

"I know, but Camille has a friend who works in the special effects department at one of the studios. We went to see him and he has a couple of really good ideas."

"Like what?"

"Well, she and I are going to meet him tonight and he's going to make a few videos of her and I making out. Then a couple of her in the shower and around her apartment."

"He's going to record her in the shower?"

She'll be wearing a flesh colored bathing suit, when he puts the video together he'll make a few changes here and there so it looks like Bitters is filming girls in the bathroom."

"He might be" James pointed out.

"I know, so after Jazz gets these put together we are going to find a way into Bitters office and check to see exactly where he has cameras. If he doesn't have any if the apartments, we're going to put a few in. Then we wipe HIS recordings from the hard drive and Jazz will send us a download for the ones he makes."

"How are we going to get into his office? Bitters is ALWAYS around."

"Camille is going to talk to one of the casting people and get Bitters on the list for a voice over audition, it should keep him away the better part of a day."

'You really think this will work?" James asked.

Logan nodded "It's going to take a couple of days to get it all ready though, so you guys are going to have to avoid Bitters at all cost until then."

"How? He is always around."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that Carlos and I are always with you guys. I don't think he'll try anything then."

"Maybe" James said doubtfully.

The boys ordered their food and went back to the apartment. After they finished eating Logan suggested they all head to the park. Once there he explained things to Carlos and Kendall who were both impressed by the plan.

Later that day Logan went and met Camille and Jazz. He returned a couple of hours later smiling.

"Someone had a good time" Carlos smirked.

"Everything's a go" he whispered under his breath.

* * *

The next day the boys were careful to avoid the lobby and Bitters. Carlos and Logan made sure that one of them was always with Kendall and James.

Camille called Logan late that afternoon and arranged to meet with him at the studio to go over the videos Jazz had made. The other boys were just going to hang around the apartment and wait for him to call and then meet at the park to discuss the next step.

"I'm hungry" Carlos said.

"You want to order pizza?" Kendall asked.

"Sure!"

Kendall smiled and called the pizza place down the block.

"It should be here in half an hour" he told his hungry friend as he pulled out his wallet.

"Shoot, I thought I had a twenty, I only have ten. Do you have anything?"

Carlos checked "I only have five. I can run down to the ATM and be back in ten minutes."

"Here, it's my treat so take my card and get twenty" Kendall smiled handing Carlos his debit card.

"Go down and out the back way" James told him.

"Okay, I will be back in a flash" Carlos said running out the door.

Kendall went to sit with James on the couch. A minute later the phone rang and James jumped up to answer it.

"Hey hockey head, get your butts down to my apartment pronto" Bitters said. and then hung up.

Kendall noticed the look on James' face "What is it?"

"Bitters, he must know Carlos and Logan are out. He wants us at his apartment now."

Kendall's face paled "Damn it, Carlos just left. How could he know?"

James hugged him "It'll be okay, he's not touching you again, I swear."

The boys left and went down to Bitters apartment. James went to knock but Bitters opened up before his hand touched the door.

"Inside" Bitters ordered.

James and Kendall went inside and Bitters closed and locked the door behind them

James wrapped his arm tightly around Kendall his eyes flashing "What do you want now?"

Bitters smiled, his eyes going over the two boys "Another show of course."  
"Why can't you leave us alone and just rent porn like a normal person?" Kendall asked.

"Like I said, why PAY when I can get a better show for free?" he leered.

"You're sick" James told him.

Bitters just smiled and pointed to the bathroom "I want a shower scene tonight."

Kendall looked at James and the boys walked into the bathroom.

"Strip each other, you start pretty boy" Bitters ordered as he turned on the water.

"It's okay" Kendall whispered and James pushed Kendall's shirt over his head.

James kissed Kendall on the forehead as his hand popped the button on the other boy's jeans. Kendall unbuttoned James' shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders and kissed his neck.

James pushed Kendall's jeans down and the other boy stepped out of them as he undid James' jeans.

James pulled Kendall close and kissed him deeply as his hands roamed up and down his back.

James yelled out when he felt someone tug at the back of his jeans.

"Get them off!" Bitters ordered.

James turned around "New rules, YOU aren't allowed to touch us and need to stay at least FIVE feet away or you can forget everything."

"You aren't the one making the rules here pretty boy" Bitters spat.

James got right in Bitters face "You might be able to destroy our careers, but I'm pretty sure I can destroy your face before that happens" he growled.

Bitters gulped and took a step back from the taller male "Just get on with it."

"Not until YOU get back" James growled again.

"Fine" Bitters said as he went to sit on the edge of the tub.

Kendall smiled at James "That was great" he said softly.

"I promised you he's not touching you again, and he won't" James smiled back.

"Will you two get busy before you piss me off" Bitters said.

"Let's just get this over with" Kendall said.

James nodded and kissed him sweetly as he pushed his own jeans down. He wrapped his arms around Kendall and started kissing along his jawline, down to his throat. His hand rested at the other boy's waistline and then his hand slipped under the waistband, pushing the boxers down a little. He guided Kendall back towards the shower door and kicked off his own boxers before pushing Kendall's off all the way. His hands moved up and down Kendall's back as they moved into the shower, his mouth never leaving his lover's body.

They stepped into the shower and Kendall reached over and adjusted the water temperature as he kissed James' chest. His tongue flitted along the other's soft skin, making little swirls as he moved down to the firm abdomen. His fingers danced lightly down James' back and firm butt as his mouth went lower.

James held onto Kendall's shoulders, not letting the other boy out of his grasp. Kendall wrapped an arm around James' leg as his other hand slowly encircled his cock. James bit his lower lip and looked down at Kendall as he took the head of his now hard member into his mouth.

One hand went to Kendall's head and his fingers ran through the wet blonde locks as the other boy deep throated him.

James closed his eyes enjoying the sensation being inside of his lover's mouth when he was brought back to reality by a groan from Bitters.

He glanced over to see the older man sitting there leering with his hand down his own pants. A feeling of total disgust washed over him and he pulled Kendall up.

"Let's get this over with quickly" he said pulling Kendall close.

Kendall nodded and James held his fingers up to Kendall's lips. The boy smiled and quickly took them in his mouth, coating them well with his own saliva.

"Hey, I want you to finish what you started!" Bitters demanded.

"Ignore him" James said kissing Kendall's neck.

The next thing he knew Bitters had grabbed a hold of Kendall's arm and tried to force him down towards James.

James pushed the man away "I told you NOT to touch us!" he yelled.

Bitters wagged his finger at them "Then you DO what I say and I SAY he finishes what he started or I go downstairs and shoot off a quick video to the media!"

"It's okay" Kendall said as he kneeled in front of James again.

James glared daggers at Bitters as Kendall took him in his mouth again.

Kendall worked his tongue around James' shaft, holding onto his leg for support. James wrapped one hand in Kendall's hair as the other held onto his shoulder. He closed his eyes trying to block out the vision of Bitters ugly smug face leering at them.

Kendall just concentrated on giving James pleasure, hoping to relax him before he did something they would all regret. He bobbed his head up and down, his tongue flitting round his lover's cock, his hand rubbing the back of James' thigh trying to comfort the older boy. He felt James relax and lean into him and picked up the pace until he felt a small spasm and James came into his mouth with a moan. Kendall smiled and pulled off. James pulled him up and into a deep kiss, his tongue roaming around the younger's mouth.

Kendall grabbed James' hand "Where were we?" he smirked as he took the fingers back into his mouth.

James smiled back and replaced his fingers with his mouth once Kendall released them. He continued to kiss Kendall, his tongue swirling around the other boy's as he carefully inserted one finger into the tight entrance. Kendall winced, still sore from Bitters work the day before. "I'm sorry babe, but I don't want to do this without prepping you" James whispered into his neck.

Kendall nodded "I know, it's okay."

James worked his finger in and out gently a few times and bit down on Kendall's shoulder as he inserted a second digit.

Kendall whimpered and grabbed James' bicep tightly.

"Quit whining and start humping already!" Bitters ordered.

"SHUT UP! It's your fault he's in pain!" James yelled.

"What's the matter, poor little hockey head can't take a little booboo?" Bitters mocked.

James moved towards him but Kendall held him back 'No, let's just finish and get the hell out of here, please."

James looked at Kendall and nodded "We're going slow until you're ready though."

Kendall nodded and James started to stretch him slowly. Kendall bit down on his lower lip when James inserted a third finger and the other boy stopped moving his hand.

"It's okay" Kendall whispered.

"Are you ready?" James asked.

Kendall nodded and James turned him to face the shower wall. He slowly inserted his cock into the still tight opening and stopped when he felt Kendall shiver. He reached over and turned the water so it would run warmer and then slid the rest of the way in. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's chest, kissing his neck "Just let me know."  
Kendall nodded and closed his eyes trying to concentrate on his breathing. It hadn't hurt this much since the first time, and then it had only lasted a few moments.

Finally he opened his eyes "Move" he said quietly.

James kissed the back of his neck as he pulled halfway out and then moved back in.

Kendall bit his lip as James hit his prostate "Jamie, right there" he begged.

James nodded and angled so he would hit Kendall's sweetspot again.

Kendall gasped "Yes!" and pushed back against James.

James smiled and aimed again causing Kendall to moan softly.

James increased his speed and Kendall moaned again.

"Are you doing okay babe?" he panted into Kendall's ear.

The other boy nodded as James began thrusting into him harder.

James wrapped his arm around Kendall and took his cock in his hand and began moving his hand up and down slowly. Kendall moaned "Faster Jamie."

James did as he was asked and worked his hand up and down the firm member, keeping in pace with his own thrusts. He pulled out completely and turned Kendall around and pushed one of the boy's legs up as he thrust into him from the front. Kendall bit down on James' shoulder as the other boy slammed into him harder. Kendall wrapped his leg around James' waist pulling him into him deeper. Kendall's body moved up and down along the slippery tiled wall as James continued his quick pace. Kendall wrapped his arms around James' neck for support and threw his head back as James found his prostate again "Oh Jamie!" he cried.

James smiled into the other boy's neck as he pounded him harder. His hand found Kendall's cock again and he pumped him hard until Kendall shrieked his name as he came onto their chests.

"I'm almost there" he panted.

A few thrust more and James came inside the other boy. He made a few smaller thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, kissing Kendall deeply. He supported Kendall's weight until he pulled out.

Kendall yelped and held onto James tightly.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kendall nodded although his eyes said differently.

"Can we go?"

James nodded and grabbed two towels.

"Hey, I didn't say you were done" Bitters said.

"You can finish jerking off while we leave" James told him as he quickly dried off.

"You're not very good at following orders" Bitters said.

"He's hurting because of what YOU did yesterday. We are DONE for the day!" James hissed as he dried Kendall. He grabbed their clothes and helped Kendall dress and then quickly dressed himself.

He pulled Kendall along with him as he left the bathroom.

"Be BACK here tomorrow at ten" Bitters ordered.

James ignored him as he and Kendall went out the door.

They went back to their apartment to find Carlos pacing back and forth.

"Where were you two? You know you weren't suppose to leave!" Carlos said. He looked at his two friends whose hair was still wet. Kendall was pale and shaking and James' face was red and he looked like he might punch out the wall.

"Help me get him to bed and then I'll tell you" James said as he half carried Kendall to their bedroom.

Carlos followed them and grabbed some sweats from the drawer and handed them to James.

"Bitters knew you left, he called and ordered us down to his place. I think you can figure out the rest" James said as he pulled Kendall's shirt off and replaced it with the warm sweatshirt.

"Can you grab the Tylenol?" he asked as he pulled Kendall's jeans off and helped him on with the sweatpants.

Carlos nodded and ran to the bathroom. He brought the Tylenol and a glass of water and handed them to James.

"Thanks" he said as he handed Kendall the pills and then held the water glass up to his lips. Kendall swallowed the pills "Thanks Carlos" he said quietly.

"No problem bro. Do you need anything else?"

Kendall shook his head and lay back on the bed "Just sleep."

"You need the anti-biotic ointment" James told him.

"Later, please?"

"Okay, you get some rest. We'll do it when you wake up" James said kissing his forehead.  
Kendall nodded as he closed his eyes. James covered him with the blanket and he and Carlos went back into the living room.

"Did he hurt him again?" Carlos asked, his face turning red.

"No, he still in pain from yesterday. Bitters freakin fingernails really did a number on him. Doing…what he made us do, just made it worse" James said angrily.

"Why don't you go lie down with him for a while. I'll heat the pizza up when you guys wake up." Carlos told him

James sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "Damn it, this shouldn't be happening" he said his voice breaking.

"I know, but we'll get him, I promise. Now go lie down, make sure Kendall knows you're there" Carlos said pushing the taller boy towards his bedroom.

James nodded "Thanks buddy."

"I'll wake you guys in a little while" Carlos said.

As soon as James went into his bedroom, Carlos grabbed his phone and dialed Logan's number.

"You need to come home right away, Bitters got them alone again. James is ready to crack and Kendall is sick."

"How did he get them alone?" Logan asked.

"I ran to the ATM so we could order dinner and somehow Bitters knew I was gone. He called and ordered them done to his apartment."

"Okay, DON'T say anything out loud, but we have everything ready to take Bitters down. After tomorrow he won't be hurting anyone."

"Promise?" Carlos said, suddenly feeling like he might cry as he remembered the way his brothers looked when they came in.

"I promise buddy. Tomorrow Bitters is finished." Logan vowed.


	4. Chapter 4

James went in a laid down next to Kendall. The younger boy turned over and wrapped his arms around him and he smiled "Are you doing okay?"

Kendall nodded and snuggled his face against James' chest.

"Are you still in pain?"

"A little."

"Okay, we still need to use the antibiotic ointment."

"Later" Kendall said pushing himself closer.

James lay his head on the top of Kendall's head and soon they were both sleeping.

Logan got home a little while later "Hey Carlos, how's everything going?"

"Okay, pizza is warming in the oven."

"Where are James and Kendall?" Logan asked quietly.

"Resting."

Logan nodded and went to his friends room and knocked.

"Yeah?" James asked in a sleepy voice.

"Dinner's ready" Logan said opening the door.

James nodded "Kendall, dinner."

"Not right now."

"You go eat, I'll stay with him" Logan said sitting next to them.

In a very soft voice he said "We need to go outside later and discuss the plan for tomorrow."

James nodded and stretched. He got up and Logan sat next to Kendall "I'll be back in a few."

Logan nodded.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" he asked Kendall.

Kendall nodded.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked sitting with his back against the headboard.

"I don't know" Kendall replied hugging him around the waist.

Logan dropped his head so his chin was resting on his friend's head "Everything is in place and tomorrow Bitters goes down." he whispered.

"Good" Kendall said.

Logan felt his forehead "Well, you don't have a fever so that's good. You need to keep taking the antibiotics for at least ten days though."

"Okay" Kendall yawned.

"Do you think you'll be able to get us into the office?" Logan whispered.

"Mmhmm" Kendall said softly.

"Okay, he should be leaving for the audition about 9am and should be gone for at least 6 hours. Camille has a friend who will call us when he leaves the studio, but we should be done long before then."

"Mmhmm."

"Camille's going to come over in a little while so I can take James and Carlos outside and explain everything to them, I want you to stay in bed and rest."

"Okay."

Logan stayed there holding Kendall until James came back in with a plate "Hey babe, you need to eat."

Kendall groaned.

"It's pepperoni, your favorite and you need to eat so you can take the antibiotic" James told him.

Logan helped him sit up and James handed him the plate "Thanks" he yawned.

Camille knocked on the door and Carlos let her in.

"Hey guys!" she smiled following Carlos into the bedroom.

"Hey Camille" James smiled.

"So, uh we're going to run out and pick up ice cream. Why don't you stay here and keep Kendall company?" Logan said.

"Sure, I'd love to" she said sitting next to Kendall.

"We'll see you guys in a few" Logan smiled pulling Carlos and James out the door.

"So, Logan said you might have a touch of the flu" Camille said winking.

"Yeah, probably" Kendall said.

"Well, hopefully you're feeling better by this weekend. I was hoping we could all drive up the coast and go to that restaurant I was telling you all about."

"Hopefully" Kendall smiled.

"How about a movie?" she said getting up.

"Sure."

She grabbed a movie and turned the TV on, turning the volume up loud. She sat back on the bed next to Kendall and put her arm around his shoulder.

"How are you really feeling?" she asked quietly.

"I'm okay."

"Good, you look really tired."

"I am."

"Can I ask you something? You totally don't have to answer and can tell me to mind my own business."

"You can ask me whatever you want" he told her.

"When did you realize that you were, you know."

"Into guys?"

She nodded.

"I'm not really."

"Okay, I'm confused. I thought Logan said that you and James are together."

He smiled "We are. It's a complicated thing to explain I guess."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm not really into guys. I've never been interested in any other guys and I still really like girls. It's just…James."

"What about James?"

"I don't really know how to explain it. I guess I've never really tried to put it into words before. I just love James, everything about him. It doesn't really matter that he's a guy, which sounds strange I guess."

"When did you realize you loved him?"

"I've always loved him, but about six months ago I realized I was IN love with him. If you think about it, it's kind of stupid to say you can't be in love with someone because of their gender, age, race, whatever. I think it's more important to actually be in love with the person, regardless of everything else."

She smiled "I like that."

She bit her lip "What about Jo?"

He sighed "I loved Jo, I guess I still do. It's just that when she left for New Zealand, well after a while she stopped answering her phone when I called at the time we agreed on. Then it started taking her days to answer an emails, she was just so busy with everything."

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to get mad?"

"Sure."

"You're better off with James, someone who loves you and is true. Jo is one of my best friends, but she isn't exactly always the most trustworthy."

He smiled at her "You mean the cast member she was dating there?"

"You knew?"

"It was kind of easy to figure out. At first I was hoping it was another publicity thing, like it was with Jett. But when she stopped calling and emailing, I figured it out. I mean once I really thought about it, she lied to me when we first met about having another boyfriend, flew into a jealous rage whenever she saw me with Jordin, even though I was suppose to accept her fake dating Jett, which included kissing and holding hands. I won't lie it hurt a lot, but you're right James, is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"What about James, had he always been, you know? I mean I never got any those kind of 'vibes' from either of you."

"I don't know, I've never actually asked him about it" Kendall said. "It's like once we realized that we were in love with each other, nothing else mattered."

"Well, I think you two are perfect for each other, and I think it's sad that you have to hide it from the rest of the world right now."

"Me too, but if we don't we could lose everything we've worked for. I don't think it would be as big a deal, except that other people like, Logan, Carlos, Gustavo, they'd lose everything they've worked for too."

Camille sighed "The world is not a fair place."

"No, it's really not."

She smiled and wrapped both arms around him and kissed the top of his head "Someday it will be, until then just know that the people who love you are so happy for both of you."

* * *

Logan, Carlos, and James walked away from the Palmwoods talking.

"Okay, so Camille arranged for Bitters to go for an audition tomorrow morning. He has to leave the Palmwoods by 9am and should be gone for at least six hours. Camille's friend, Jazz, will be waiting. As soon as Bitters is gone Kendall will pick the lock to the office and we can get into his computer and Jazz will work his magic."

"What if it's password protected?" James asked.

"There are ways around that" Logan smiled.

"Then what?" Carlos asked.

"Then we find out exactly WHERE all of his little cameras are and either pull them or add them as needed."

"Add them where?" Carlos asked.

"Both locker rooms in the gym, as well as the public restrooms. Then we wipe his hard drive of the videos he actually took and replace them with the ones Jazz made."

"What if he's already sent them off somewhere?" James asked.

Logan smiled "Then Jazz has a special worm that he developed to protect his own videos against theft. We send it to whomever he sent the video to and it latches on and alters everything about it. It will follow the path of the video attachment and if they sent it on from there, will keep following it. By tomorrow afternoon, there won't be a copy of that video left on the planet."

"What if he put it on a flash drive or a disc?" James asked.

"We'll go through everything in the office. His computer should tell us if it's being stored somewhere else and how many possible copies he made. But I really don't think he's that smart."

James nodded.

"Then, after we download Jazz's videos, Camille will go into the ladie's locker room and 'discover' the camera in there and call the police. They will trace the signal back to Bitter's computer, find the recordings, and then it's bye bye Bitters." Logan smiled.

"Good, because if this doesn't work I may just kill him" James said.

They ran into the store and bought some ice cream and headed back to the Palmwoods. After watching a couple of movies and eating their ice cream, Logan walked Camille home.

"Thank for a hanging out. I think the guys had a great night" he told her.

She hugged him "I'll be at the pool and call you as soon as Bitters leaves in the morning" she whispered, kissing his cheek.

She stood back and slapped his cheek soundly "What do you mean I need to get my BEAUTY sleep?!"

He held his red cheek as she smiled and kissed him soundly on the lips "Night" she smirked.

He shook his head still holding his cheek as he headed back to his apartment.

* * *

Logan got up about 7 the next morning and made breakfast for everyone. Carlos came stumbling out with a grin on his face "Pancakes!"

"Yes, pancakes, have a seat" his friend smiled.

He handed Carlos a plate and sat down next to him.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Carlos whispered.

"It'll work" Logan said reassuringly.

James woke up and smiled down at the blonde that was snuggled up against him.

"Hey sleepyhead" he said kissing the other boy.

"Hey" Kendall smiled kissing him back.

"Are you ready to do this?" James asked quietly.

Kendall nodded.

"Shower time" James said pulling Kendall up.

"Ugh, James sleep longer" Kendall whined.

"Nope, it's going to be a beautiful day" James said grabbing some clean clothes.

Kendall pouted.

James looked at him "Damn you are sexy when you pout."

He pulled Kendall into a deep kiss and Kendall sighed.

"Now, shower" James said pushing Kendall out the door.

Kendall went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, James following.

A few minutes later they were both clean and drying off.

James opened the cabinet and pulled out the antibiotic ointment "Come here."

Kendall groaned.

"We have to do this babe."

"I know."

James squeezed a generous amount onto his finger while Kendal braced himself against the counter.

He hissed when James inserted his finger and asked "How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as it was."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes, it doesn't hurt so much as ache now."

James finished up and washed his hands. He pulled Kendall into his arms "He's going away today" he whispered.

"I know" Kendall smiled.

They finished dressing and joined the others at the table.

The phone rang and Logan answered it "Hello, yeah let me grab him. We were just getting ready to head out to the studio."

He put his hand over the receiver "Bitters" he said handing the phone to James.

He took the phone "What?"

"Don't be rude hockey head or you'll be sorry. Just letting you know I have an audition and won't be back until later, so we will reschedule your next performance when I get back."

"Whatever" James said hanging up.

"Well?" Kendall asked.

"Apparently Bitters has an audition, he just wanted to let us know."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Here" Logan said handing Kendall one of the antibiotics and two Tylenol.

"Thanks Logie" he smiled.

"Are you feeling better today?"

Kendall nodded.

The phone rang again "Hello" Logan said.

He smiled and nodded "We'll meet you in ten minutes."

"Well?" James asked.

"Bitters just left the lobby, she watching to make sure he drives away."

His cell rang a couple of minutes later "He just drove away" Camille said.

"Perfect, we'll meet you in the lobby" Logan said.

"He's gone" Logan told them.

A few minutes later they headed downstairs, Logan carrying a small bag with several small wireless webcams. Kendall had his small lock picking kit and Carlos carried a couple of towels so it would seem like they were heading for the pool.

The lobby was deserted, most of the other tenants were either working, at auditions, or already out at the pool. Logan and Kendall went behind the counter with James and Carlos as look out as Kendall quickly picked the lock.

"Some people never learn that they should invest in a good deadbolt" he smiled.

Logan called Camille "We're in."

A couple of minutes later Camille and her friend, Jazz came walking into the lobby. Jazz was in his mid-twenties, tall, with dark hair that was long and pulled into a sleek ponytail. He was carrying a satchel and was laughing at something Camille had said.

Seeing that the lobby was empty they hurried to the office, Camille knocked softly and Logan let them in.

"I'm going to go help keep watch" Kendall said.

Logan nodded, he had already hacked into Bitters computer and was busy locating the files they needed.

Kendall went out and took a seat facing the main doors. James was sitting across from him watching the doors to the pool and Carlos was facing the elevator.

Logan located the files and was glad to see Bitters hadn't sent it anywhere, or made copies. Jazz took over and purged the file after attaching the worm to it. No one would be able to recover it and if they tried, it would cause a backlash and wipe the entire monitoring program. He pulled up all the other files and whistled "This guy is one sick, twisted freak" he said.

Camille and Logan looked at the other files "He already has cameras in the locker rooms, public restrooms, and the pool cabanas" Logan said feeling queasy.

"Also in every hallway, the storage room, and the supply closet" Camille said.

"Well, that just makes our job easier, we only need to install a couple of the cameras. I think just a couple of extra in the locker rooms with a view of the showers should do it" Jazz smiled.

Logan and Camille smiled "Why don't we go do that while you finish up here?" Camille asked Jazz.

"Good plan" he nodded.

Jazz went through all of the files and found one on the roof and in the stairwells, he quickly purged them and attached the worm to those as well. After making sure that there were no more recordings of Kendall and James, he went through and purged anything that could potentially hurt anyone else. The he pulled out his flashdrive and downloaded all of the recordings he had made.

Logan grabbed his bag and took out four of the webcams and handed the bag to Camille. He plugged them in and Jazz quickly configured them so that they were running on Bitters' IP address.

"Okay, they're ready to go. Call me once you have them up and I'll make sure that they're streaming" Jazz said.

They both nodded and headed out.

Logan gestured for James to follow him and headed to the men's locker room. Logan located an outlet above the lockers and e and James quickly installed one of the cameras so that it was facing the first shower stall. Logan called Jazz who said it was streaming perfectly. Next they went to the men's public restroom and places the other webcam so it was facing the urinals.

They met up with Camille a few minutes later "Any problems?" Logan asked.

"No, I just put one on the other side of the locker room so it had a full view of one of the showers and another in an air vent above one of the stalls in the ladies' room."

"Perfect" Logan smiled.

They went back to the office where Jazz was just finishing up.

"Wanna see what you two were up to?" he smiled pulling up a recording of Logan and Camille making out in the elevator.

"That's amazing! I can't believe we recorded that in a studio, it looks like we're actually there" Logan smiled.

"What can I say, it's what I do" Jazz smirked.

"Okay, so I go into the locker room and change and 'find' the camera" Camille confirmed.

Jazz nodded and pulled up the recording of Camille in the shower. Logan stared, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"It's not really me, it's a program Jazz has to fill in the blanks" Camille told him pushing his chin up so his mouth would close.

"Still" Logan said his eyes wide.

"Oh please, I look WAY better then that" she teased.

Jazz laughed and started packing up his things "You are all set" he smiled.

"We can't thank you enough" Logan said shaking his hand.

"Happy to help, I hate people who take advantage of others. Just so you know, the freak recorded your friends in his apartment, so I got rid of those too."

Logan shook his head "I will be so glad when he's gone."

"Well, this should do it" Jazz said patting him on the shoulder.

"We better get out of here" Camille said.

Logan called James' cell "Is the coast clear?"

"All clear."

They left the office and Kendall went over and quickly locked the deadbolt.

"Okay, I'm going to head to the gym" Camille said kissing Logan.

"Thanks Camille" Kendall said hugging her.

"Anything for you guys" she said kissing him on the cheek.

James hugged her "Dinner, my treat where ever you want to go."

"Well, there's still that place up the coast I want you guys to try."

"Deal, this weekend?"

"It's a date" she grinned. "Now, to give my best performance to date" she said heading for the gym.

The guys headed back up to their apartment.

A couple of hours later they went down to the pool and were hanging out when the police showed up and a hysterical Camille was pointing and sobbing towards the gym."

Logan went in "What's going on?"

She grabbed him and held him tightly "S-someone's been recording in the ladies showers!" she shrieked, sobbing into his shirt.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"It's alright young lady, we'll find out who did this and put a stop to it" the older policeman said in a fatherly tone.

"T-thank you. I j-just don't understand who would do something like that!" she sniffled.

"Why don't you take her home and see if you can get her to calm down?" the officer suggested to Logan.

He nodded and put his arm around her and they headed for the elevator.

A little while later the policeman went up to Camille's apartment "Well, we tracked the IP address and apparently it belongs to the apartment manager here. He has several unauthorized cameras all over the building"

"Mr. Bitters?" she asked in shock.

He nodded "We contacted the building owner and he let us into the office. Since the computer belongs to the Palmwoods the owner allowed us to get into it without a warrant and I have to say there are a lot of disturbing things on there. As soon as we find him, this Bitters will be arrested and charged with unlawful surveillance, so don't you worry about it anymore."

"He's actually at an audition that I got for him" she said her lip trembling.

"Where is the audition?"

She gave him the name and address of the studio.

"Alright, we'll head over there then. You did a very brave thing calling us in. Most people would have just checked out and left, not wanting to chance any negative publicity."

"Thank you so much" she said shaking his hand.

"Just so you know, you also have the right to file a civil case against him."

"Thank you" she said giving him a small smile.

"You're welcome, call if you have any questions" he said handing her his card.

"I will, thank you again" she said showing him to the door.

As soon as the officer left Logan called James' cell.

"Well?" James asked.

"It's done, they're on their way to the studio to arrest him."

James sighed in relief "Thank God."

Carlos and Kendall were both looking at him so he gave them a small thumbs up.

Carlos smiled and put his arm around Kendall.

James hung up "The police are on their way to the studio to arrest him."

"Good. We owe Camille and Jazz big time" Kendall said.

"I know, we'll pay them back someday" James said.

"How about lunch?" Carlos asked.

"Sounds good" James smiled.

A few hours later Reginald Bitters was being questioned at the LA Police department and then booked on charges of illegal surveillance and voyeurism. As many of the people on the recordings were underage the judge set his bail at $250,000.

His public defender convinced him to plead his case so he would receive a reduced sentence, and given all of the evidence he agreed. Two weeks later he was sentenced to one year in jail with the court mandate that he attend counseling for sexual deviants and given the age of many of his victims he would be placed on the sex offender registry and not allowed to work with minors.

He was shocked to see many of the Palmwoods guests at his sentencing hearing and started shrieking obscenities when the boys from Big Time Rush smiled and waved as he was lead away.

"I have to say, orange is definitely his color" James smirked putting his arms around his friends shoulders.

"I think we can all agree with that" Logan smiled.

"His language has gotten worse" Carlos said.

"I'm sure his new prison friends will set him straight" Kendall told him.

"That's one way to put it" Logan said shuddering.

"Hey, he deserves EVERYTHING he gets, nobody hurts my boys and gets away with it" Camille said.

"I will say again, sometimes you scare the crap out of me" Logan laughed kissing her.

"Good" she smirked. "Now I think we should do something to celebrate."

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

She smiled and held up five tickets "Jazz got me tickets to the premier of the latest movie he worked on, Zombots."

"The one with zombie robots?" Carlos squealed.

"Yup."

"Sounds good to me" Kendall smiled.

"Exaactly what does one wear to a movie premier about zombie robots?" James asked as they headed out.

"Really?" Kendall shook his head laughing.


End file.
